Teen Heroes
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Join Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, and Jake Long as they go through adventures together. Saving the world has never been so hard on three teens who have to deal with real life.
1. The Beginning

**Teen Heroes: 1. One Thing to Rule Them All**

One night, in a cold distant land…oh what the heck! There was a battle going on.

"Out of the way, children! I have business to attend to!" A man shouted.

"Children? I'm 16 for crying out loud!" A pretty red haired girl cried, wearing black belly top, and khaki green cargo pants shouted.

"And I'm 14!" A boy with white hair, green eyes, in a black and white jumpsuit said floating up next to the girl.

"Yo, I'm 13! Get with the program, man!" a red dragon with black hair said in a laid-back voice.

"Whatever! But you teen heroes will never stop me!" The strange man said, blasting at the three. Kim did a back flip, while Danny and Jake flew out of the way. Once they regained themselves, they saw the mystery man was gone.

"Aw man! We let him get away!" Jake moaned, powering down to his human self. Danny sighed with agreement, as he turned human. Kim shook her head.

"Come on, boys. Let's go home. I'll have Wade find this guy," She said. And with that, the trio left.

_He's cool, he's hotter like a frozen sun._

_He's hip, he's young, he's the chosen one._

_He's the one I'm bragin', he's the American Dragon._

_He's gonna stop the cinameans with his dragon powers, with dragon teeth and dragon tail burning dragon fire!_

_A real live wire!_

_He's the American Dragon._

_(Jake: Dragon up!)_

_He's the American Dragon._

_Free style with the Dragon._

_His moves are getting faster with Grandpa master._

_His destiny is what up Gee, show time now his legacy._

_He's the American Dragon._

_'From the J to the A to the K to the E. I'm the Mac Daddy dragon of the NYC. Ya heard!'_

_'Jake! Get back to work!'_

_'Oh man!'_

_GOOOOOOOONG_

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine, desined to view a world unseen._

_He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom._

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit!_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it, there was a great big flash everything just changed._

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_He's a Phantom, Phantom._

_When he first woke up he then realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes._

_He could walk through walls, disapear and fly!_

_He was much more unique than the other guys._

_It was then that he knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through._

_He's here to fight for me and YOU!_

_He's gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom._

_gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom._

_gonna catch'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom._

_He's gonna catch'em all 'cause he's...Danny Phantom._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me 'cause I'm_

_Kim Po-ssi-ble_

_There is nothing I can't do  
When danger comes, just know that I am on my way_

_(Know that I am on my way)_

_It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble  
If you just call my name_

_Kim Possible_

_Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me  
When you want to page me, it's okay  
Whenever you need me, baby  
Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me_

_(Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me)_

_Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when_

_(Doesn't matter when)_

_I will be there for you 'til the very end_

_Danger or trouble,  
I'm there on the double  
You know that you always can call_

_Kim Possible_

_(Kim: So what's the sitch?)_

_Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me_

* * *

Me: My first chapter of my three great heroes.

Jake: Yo! I love this!

Danny: You got that right, dude!

Kim: Hope you continue.

Me: Thanks guys. Uh oh, you guys better start to save the world.

Kim: Let's go Teen Heroes!

Danny: Going Ghost!

Jake: Dragon Up!

Me: See ya!


	2. The Necklace of Zeus

Beep, beep, beep, beep!

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked who was sitting in a bean bag chair waiting for her genius friend to give her a beep.

"I've been trying to track our mystery man, but so far…nothing…" Wade replied, sadly.

"Man, who is this guy and what does he want?" Kim wondered more to herself than to Wade.

"Don't know, but whatever he was after, it's gonna be bad…"

"How bad?"

"He was trying to steal _The Necklace of Zeus_," Wade stated, typing on his computer to show Kim a gold necklace with white stones on it. "This necklace gives the wearer the power to control the seas, skies, and Earth!"

"Now that's major bad, did he managed to take it?" Kim asked, as Wade came back on the screen.

"Watch it!" Kim sighed as she looked to her left seeing Danny and Jake playing Cars.

"Yo, I've got ya beat!!" Jake stated, his fingers flying on the controller.

"Danny! Jake! Keep it down!" Kim said in a stern voice before going back to Wade, rolling her green eyes. "Boys…so go on Wade."

"Okay, you guys are lucky he didn't take it…yet…but here's the strange thing about the necklace…" Wade typed on his computer. "This necklace transport itself to another place in the world every so often. It did last night when you, Danny, and Jake were battling the weird man."

"Where did it go?"

"Hold on…" Wade searched for a moment. "Ah ha! It's in Central Park, New York."

"Jake's home. We're on our way," Kim hung up and got up. "Danny, Jake, we've got a necklace to find!"

"I'm not buying a necklace," Danny stated, still messing with his controller as Jake managed to get in front of him.

"No! We're trying to find a necklace that will cause disaster around the world," Kim sighed, getting dressed in her fighting crime outfit.

"So? Yo! How do ya like that?!" Jake asked, coming in first place. Danny sighed, shaking his head.

"One more time!" Danny stated, giving Jake a challenge look.

"You are so on!"

"No you are so not!" Kim marched over and unplugged the game, letting the screen on the TV to fade to black.

"Hey!" Danny and Jake cried, as Kim stood before them, with her hands on her hips.

"Listen, we have to save the world. We're going to New York to get a necklace before that mystery man does. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Danny and Jake glanced at one another. "Well?"

"Yes…" Danny sighed, standing up.

"Ya got it," Jake stated, getting up as well.

"Going ghost!" Danny changed into Danny Phantom.

"Dragon up!" Jake changed into American Dragon.

"Let's go Teen Heroes!" Kim stated, running out the door of their Clubhome. Danny and Jake followed right behind her.

(Me: By the way, Danny, Kim, and Jake live in a Clubhouse that's in the middle of world so they can get to their hometowns and save the world)

Meanwhile…

"Those darn Teen Heroes…" It was the man from last night. He was pacing back and forth, angry that he failed at getting the necklace. "I need to be more careful."

He walked to a computer and started to type on it and wondered what to do and where to find the necklace. He saw it was Central Park and smirked evilly.

"Excellent…" He came up with a plan and ran out of there to go to New York.

Back to our heroes…

"Home sweet home, yo!" Jake shouted, smiling down at the busy city below.

"Jake, focus…" Kim stated who was riding with a jet pack.

"Oh come one, Kim…it's been awhile since he's been here," Danny said, looking at his best friends.

"I know, he just needs to know this is a serious matter," Kim looked down and saw Central Park. "There it is!"

"What? The necklace or the park?" Jake asked, looking around.

"The park. And the necklace must be around here somewhere," Kim flew ahead, with Danny and Jake following. They landed and looked around. "Careful boys, our mystery man may be around."

"You are correct, Kimberly!" The three teens turned around to see the cloaked man. "Now, get out of the way while I get my necklace!"

"Isn't a necklace supposed to be girly?" Danny quipped, folding his arms.

"Shut up, Ghost Boy!" The man let his hood fall, and the Teen Heroes gasped then started to laugh. "What?!"

"Dude! I've seen ugly before…but ugly doesn't even compare to THAT!!" Danny laughed, clutching his sides.

"Ya got that right, man!" Jake cried, laughing on his back.

"Oh my goodness!" Kim giggled, as she tried to get a hold of herself.

The man's face had pimples all over! He had red eyes and red hair that was so messy; it looked as if a cow has been licking it. He was defiantly ugly.

"Shut up! All of you! My name is Shadow!!" He held his arms out.

"Shadow?!" Danny asked; he, Kim, and Jake continued to laugh harder.

"That's it!" Shadow jumped and started to run. Teen Heroes stopped laughing to see he was getting away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Danny shouted and started to fly after him. Jake followed, with Kim starting up her jet pack to catch up.

They followed Shadow until something gold glittered in a tree trunk. "Ah ha! There it is!" Shadow ran at it, to grab it. But Danny grabbed him by the legs, causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

"Hang on to him, man!" Jake shouted as he and Kim came up to them.

"No! I must not fail!" Shadow kicked Danny away, and made his way to the tree.

"Oh no ya don't!" Jake went at him full throttle! Shadow barely touched the necklace when the Dragon Boy hit him.

"You are gonna regret that!" Shadow powered up a fire blast.

"So ya wanna fight with fire?!" Jake took a deep breath and let out a dragon fire as Shadow let his blast go straight at Jake.

"Jake!" Danny shouted, but Jake managed to destroy to feeble fireball with his own.

"And people say I'm not coordinate…" Jake stated, folding his arms.

"Jake! Danny!" Both boys looked to see Kim doing her famous cheerleading moves to dodge Shadow's fireballs. "He's gonna get the necklace if we don't stop him!"

"Not gonna happen!" Danny stated, as he and Jake flew at the battle.

"No!" Shadow managed to kick Kim into her two best friends and grab the necklace. "Yes!"

But Danny went intangible, which Kim only hit Jake. He turned normal again and flew at Shadow, punching him in the arm that held the necklace.

"No!" Shadow cried, as he blasted Danny with a fireball. Danny let the necklace go and Shadow caught the necklace and started to laugh evilly. "Yes!"

"Say something else for crying out loud!" Jake stated, as he and Kim stood up.

"Stop him!" Danny shouted, shaking his head.

"Let's go Teen Heroes!" Kim cried, as she and the boys ran at Shadow. But too late! Shadow put on the necklace, laughing evilly. He glowed eerily red and floated in the air.

"Too late!" Danny stated, as he and the others watched Shadow go higher in the air.

"We're doom!" Jake said, very worried. Kim only watched, not saying anything.

"So long, Teen Heroes!" Shadow bellowed, and blasted the three heroes below, causing them all to hit a tree and fall to the ground, not moving!

* * *

Oh no! Is this the end of the Teen Heroes? Find out next chapter! 


	3. The Necklace of Zeus2

Me: Hey! Another chapter with our favorite heroes! Oh and I got a review asking about Ron and Rufus. They will make cameo appearance sometimes, but they will not help Kim at her missions anymore…well, at least not yet. This is just Danny, Kim, and Jake missions. There will be an episode of Ron, Rufus, Carrie Angel (My OC), Tucker, Sam, Trixie, and Spud who will save the world once. Just wait for that one. Won't come out for a long while!

Danny: Awesome! Can't wait to find out!

Jake: Yo! Me too!

Kim: Let's save the world, boys!

Me: You go, Teen Heroes.

* * *

"Oh…" Kim moaned. She wondered what the heck hit her!

Kim sat up, rubbing her sore head through her red hair. She shook her head and looked around. It was night time; and Danny and Jake were beside her, in their human forms and unconscious!

"Danny! Jake! Wake up!" Kim shook each of her friends.

"What happened?" Danny groaned, running his hand through his black hair.

"Yo! I feel like a giant sat on my head for hours without moving!" Jake stated, shaking his head.

"I'm guessing Shadow knocked us out for…who knows when!" Kim gasped to hear her Kimuncator go off. "Wade?"

"Kim?! What happened to you and the others? I've been trying to contact you for hours!" Wade responded, looking very worried.

"Uh…Shadow got a hold of the necklace and then blasted us…wait…how long were we out?" Kim wondered as Danny and Jake looked over her shoulder to be in the conversation.

"Let see…hold on…" Wade typed in the computer and then gasped, "You've been out for…5 hours…"

"**5 HOURS**?!" Danny, Kim, and Jake all shouted.

"'Fraid so…" Wade stated, smiling sheepishly. "Because of that, Shadow did you say that's his name?"

"Yeah, and he sure is ugly, Wade! You should see him," Danny snickered as he and Jake high-fived.

"Boys!" Kim rolled her eyes. "This is no time for jokes." She turned back to Wade, "Anything bad going on?"

"Looks like Shadow…is making chaos everywhere!" Kim sighed.

"Where is he now?" She asked, as Danny and Jake leaned forward to hear more.

"Looks…Middleton!" Kim gasped.

"My hometown! We've got to fly!" Kim hung up and turned to the boys. "Come on boys! We've got a world to save!"

"You got it!" Danny said smiling.

"Yo! Let's kick some ugly Shadow butt!" Jake stated, getting determined.

"Goin' ghost!" Danny shouted, allowing the white rings to change him into Danny Phantom.

"Dragon up!" Jake cried, holding up his hand to let the flames change him into American Dragon.

"Let's go Teen Heroes!" Kim said, looking brave herself. She turned on her jet pack and they fly off to Middleton.

Meanwhile…

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Possible shouted, seeing shadow like monsters attacking trees, or anything that was in their way!

"Where's Kimmie-cub?!" Mr. Possible wondered, very worried.

"This is so not right!" Ron shouted, while his naked mole rat pet Rufus squealed in agreement.

They all started to run for their lives, hoping this will be over soon.

"Yes! Run! Run for your lives you pitiful mortals!" Shadow shouted, in flames.

"Look!" Someone shouted, pointing up at the sky. The crowd looked to see three figures heading for them.

"No!" Shadow growled, seeing it was Teen Heroes.

"It's Danny Phantom!" a girl squealed. "He is so hot!"

"Back off! He's mine!" Bonnie shouted, glaring at the girl.

"It's the American Dragon!" a little girl shouted.

"He's cool!" A little boy stated.

Danny and Jake smiled at one another hearing these comments.

"Go Teen Heroes!" The terrified crowd cheered.

They fly over the roaring crowd, "Go KP!" Ron shouted, holding his hands out.

The three super teens fly up to a very irritated Shadow, "Do you Teen Heroes EVER give up?!" He shouted, flames around him getting more intense.

"You obviously have no idea who you are dealing with!" Kim said, folding her arms. "I'm Kim Possible! The girl who can do anything!"

"That's right, I'm Danny Phantom! The Ghost Boy!" Danny stated, pointing at himself.

"Yo dog! I'm the American Dragon! Protector of magical creatures!" Jake announced, smirking.

"I don't care who you are! I just know you all are incredible nuisance!" Shadow tried to blast at them. However, they all dodged.

"You wanna play rough?! Fine, you asked for it!" Danny started to blast Shadow with his green ecto-rays.

"You!" Shadow cried, feeling the burning pain go through his robes. He then tried to blast at the young boy halfa.

"Yo, yo, yo! Watch out, dude!" Jake flew at Danny and grabbed him just in time as the fire blast came right to the spot Danny was.

"Thanks man," Danny stated high-fiving his best bud.

"No prob., dog," Jake said, smiling.

"Boys!" They looked to see Kim trying to grab the necklace from Shadow. "I could use a little help here!"

"We're on our way!" Danny called, as he and Jake flew right at Kim and Shadow.

"I can't get to him!" Kim stated, feeling the hot flames on some parts of her bare skin.

"I can't either!" Danny said, feeling the same affects. The two had to hover some ways from Shadow to avoid getting burned.

"Don't worry, ya two! I'm a dragon, and I can handle the fire. Let me do this!" Jake said, smiling.

"I will not be defeated!" Shadow shouted, as he tried to blast at the three incredible teens.

"Hate to burst your bubble, dude…actually not really, but it ends here!" Jake stated, hitting Shadow in the back with his tail.

Shadow cried out in pain, but turned and tried to blast at the Dragon boy. Jake laughed and dodged easily. He came close to Shadow and grabbed the necklace!"

"No!" Shadow shouted, trying to stop Jake.

"Stop saying 'no' all the time, dude!" Jake said, annoyed.

"No!" Shadow tried to hold onto the necklace. But since Jake had dragon strength, he easily got a hold of it.

"Yo dudes! Catch the bling-bling!" Jake cried to his two best friends, as he threw the necklace over Shadow's head.

"I got it!" Danny shouted, grabbing the necklace. Shadow's flames were gone, but he was still flying; he went at Danny, looking very pissed. "Uh…catch Kim!"

The young boy halfa threw the necklace at Kim, "I've got it!" Kim announced, catching the necklace.

"Stop this nonsense and give me the necklace!" Shadow shouted, flying at Kim.

"I don't think so!" Kim threw the necklace at Jake. "Heads up, Jake!"

"Got it!" Jake stated. Shadow flew all over trying to get the necklace, but Danny, Jake, and Kim kept passing the necklace to one another; but they all soon got bored with the game of "keep away".

"I've got it, now Danny Jake! You two are strong, hold down Shadow!" Kim ordered, as Shadow breathed heavily.

"No prob., babe!" Jake said as he and Danny grabbed Shadow's arms.

The crowd below cheered as the Teen Heroes flew off with the villain.

Back at the Clubhome…

Beep, beep, beep, beep…

"What's the stich, Wade?" Kim answered, smiling.

"I've got a message from the owner of the necklace," Wade stated, smiling. A face of an old woman appeared.

"Thank you Kim Possible. Without you, and your friends Danny Phantom and the American Dragon, the world would be in chaos," She stated, smiling with great strength making her look less fragile looking.

"No big, Miss Greet," Kim said, smiling. "That's what we Teen Heroes do."

"No really, dear. I would say no one would ever do a better job than you. Don't you think so?"

"No…" Kim smiled a little.

"I have to go. Thanks once again," Miss Greet said, waving up at the red-head girl.

"Later," Kim hung up and continued to play the video game Cars with Danny and Jake. "I'm way ahead boys!"

"No!" Danny and Jake both shouted as Kim passed the finished line.

"Like I said before…I can do anything," Kim winked off-screen as the screen closed in on her eye.

The End!

* * *

Danny: Cool!

Me: It's not really a The End! It's just like with Danny Phantom and The Fairly Odd-Parents titled screens. Hope you guys read and review! Thanks!

Kim: Let's go, Teen Heroes!

Jake: Ya got it, babe!

Me: Bye!


End file.
